Método científico
by HikariRushLoveGleek
Summary: Logan comienza a notar comportamientos extraños en Carlos y James, con ganas de saber el porqué de su comportamiento se dirige a Kendall para conseguir ayuda y poder averiguar que pasa...
1. Planteamiento del problema

_**Just me with a new story...**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten... Mi primer Jarlos wiii *-***_

* * *

Logan se encontraba sentado en el comedor observando como James y Carlos miraban la televisión un poco de cerca, desde hace unos días atrás estaba notando comportamiento extraños en los dos, pero no estaba seguro del porqué.

Cuando estaban los cuatro en la piscina, no podía evitar ver como James de vez en cuando le daba una mirada de adoración a Carlos sin que él se percatara, o cómo al comenzar a lanzarse agua entre ellos no podían evitar terminar en contacto físico por más mínima que fuera, desde un roce hasta un forcejeo el cual hacía que sus cuerpos estuvieran más cerca de lo normal.

Veían televisión hasta tarde y no se inmutaban si alguien entraba o salía, porque no importaba que el televisor estuviera prendido en sus caricaturas favoritas, aparentemente entraban en un estado hipnosis al estar uno cerca al otro, sin importar lo que estuvieran haciendo. Era un problema el cual necesitaba resolver, su naturaleza curiosa no lo iba a dejar en paz hasta encontrar la respuesta.

Se levantó despacio para no molestar a los chicos, se dirigió a la habitación de Kendall.

Necesitaba compartir lo que pensaba con alguien, Katie estaba con la señora Knight de compras seguramente siendo obligada a comprar algo cursi de chicas.

Cuando Logan entró Kendall se sobresaltó y lo miró en busca de respuestas.

— ¿Pasa algo Logan?—Preguntó Kendall un poco irritado sentándose en su cama, Logan parpadeó un par de veces tratando de ocultar su miedo y la mirada de Kendall se suavizó un poco— Lo siento, estoy algo…

— ¿Gruñón? ¿Estresado?... Y otras cosas que no digo por falta de tiempo—Respondió Logan divertido sentándose al lado de él, por un momento sintió como se tensó pero pensó que fue por el movimiento del colchón.

—Gracioso—Dijo Kendall sarcástico cruzando los brazos y riendo un poco, le encantaba cuando el pelinegro se relajaba y bromeaba con él—, Habla.

—He notado algo, raro en estos últimos días que me tiene con un tanto de intriga—Logan no sabía cómo decirlo, le parecía tan incómodo—. James y Carlos…

—Das demasiadas vueltas

—James y Carlos están portándose extraños entre ellos, mantienen juntos, se miran de manera muy… Tierna

Kendall rio un poco.

—Ellos siempre mantienen juntos, no le veo el caso Logan

—Mejor te muestro

Logan cogió de la muñeca a Kendall, lo guío hasta la sala en silencio y lo hizo para al final del pasillo en donde podían ver como James y Carlos estaban frente al televisor, Carlos lucía un tanto cansado y James solo se encontraba con una gran sonrisa en su cara debido a las caricaturas con comedia un tanto mediocre, el castaño volteó para poder mirar directamente al más pequeño.

Kendall y Logan solo pusieron atención.

— ¿Estás bien Carlos?— Preguntó James con tono de preocupación llevando sus manos a los hombros de su amigo.

—Sí, solo tengo algo de sueño, jugar contigo en la piscina me dejó exhausto— Respondió Carlos cansado mientras luchaba por mantenerse despierto.

—Ven, te ayudo a llegar a tu habitación—James abrazó a Carlos con cuidado y acarició su espalda delicadamente.

—No quiero irme a la cama aún, quiero quedarme despierto hasta tarde—Dijo Carlos con voz tenue separándose solo un poco.

—Pero ya es tarde, son las nueve de la noche y tú nunca te quedas más allá de las nueve treinta—James habló despacio, cogió el control del televisor y lo apagó acarició a Carlos de nuevo este solo bostezó.

Desde su lugar escondidos Kendall estaba sin palabras por lo que acaba de presenciar, Logan solo miró con curiosidad. Por un momento pensó ver celos, decepción en los hermosos los de su amigo rubio, no sabía con exactitud se dijo que de seguro era por la poco luz que los alumbraba no podía ver las reacciones de sus amigos, Logan volteó y se apoyó en la pared para poder escuchar las teorías de Kendall acerca del tema.

Él solo lanzó una pequeña risa, su voz salió más aguda de lo normal.

—Se comportan como siempre—Dijo Kendall levantando los hombros y haciendo que nada pasaba.

—Tú mismo sabes que no es cierto, acabaste de verlo… Tenemos que averiguar que pasa— Logan se divirtió por el comentario de su amigo—, si no te conociera bien diría que estás nervioso por algo…

Kendall aclaró su garganta y recuperó la compostura de nuevo, miró a Logan a los ojos.

—No, y ¿Cómo le haremos para saber lo que pasa?— Preguntó Kendall dando un paso al pelinegro, el solo volteó la cabeza, bajó la mirada y pensó.

Luego de varios minutos su mirada se iluminó y miró a Kendall con un toque de camarería.

—Método científico

— ¿Ah? Logan, no vamos a tratar a nuestros amigos como un experimento— Dijo Kendall cruzando los brazos mirando a Logan divertido.

—Sí lo haremos, sé que quieres, que la curiosidad te mata y que no quieres quedar con la duda… Vamos, será divertido

Escucharon la voz de James, ambos dirigieron su mirada a él y se sorprendieron a ver como llevaba a Carlos dormido a caballito, Logan levantó una de sus cejas al castaño y este solo se sonrojó.

—Él no aguantó más y se durmió en el sofá, sabes lo difícil que es hacerlo levantar es más fácil llevarlo…—James acomodó un poco a Carlos en su espalda— Pero ¿Qué es lo que harán?

—Na-nada, deberías de llevar a Carlos antes de que se rompa tu espalda… James—Respondió Kendall dándole un paso para que pudiera seguir su camino.

Cuando escucharon la puerta de la habitación de Carlos, Logan buscó la respuesta pendiente de su amigo rubio.

—Está bien, yo también quiero saber, te ayudo

—Comenzamos mañana, eres genial Kendall gracias—Logan fue a su habitación entusiasmado, Kendall se dirigió al suyo.

No pudo evitar pensar por un momento porque se dejó convencer por el solo hecho de ver a sus dos amigos portarse de esa manera, aunque solo era curiosidad y ganas de que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas, que su mente le estuviera jugando una sucia broma, sería muy extraño para él ver a sus dos amigos juntos.

En realidad sería extraño ver a Carlos de la mano de otro, sabiendo que quería que la única mano de la que quería que fuera era la de él.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer XOXO**_

_***Johana***_


	2. Paso I: Observación

**_Holis a todos pues... Nuevo capitulo, sé que no debería decir esto pero este será un fic corto porque bueno, no es que no me guste el Jarlos, en realidad amo a todas las parejas posibles con Carlos, solo que me enamoré de Kenlos cuando lo leí por primera vez y Jagan o Jogan*-*, aunque también tengo la meta de tener historias de todas las parejas en mi cuenta, creo que ya tenía un Jarlos por allí pero one-shot... Creo que podré morir en paz xD , lo siguiente es que bien a petición de... Uds (?) habrá Kogan así que Wii! disfruten y por favor no me odien u.u_**

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

Kendall se levantó más temprano de lo normal, en realidad no pudo dormir muy bien por estar pensando en todo: El asunto de James y Carlos, la descabellada idea de Logan. Estaba sentado en su sillón naranja mirando a la pantalla plasma de manera lúgubre, no quería nada, ni siquiera había ido a buscar su cereal para desayunar, no podía creer aún que estaba a punto de perder su oportunidad con Carlitos.

Katie se sentó a su lado con su cereal y le miró con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Buenos días hermano mayor— Dijo la chica cálidamente dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro—, ¿Cereal?

Kendall la miró con una perfecta sonrisa fingida, se negó a la pregunta de su hermana con algo de miedo que notara su mal humor.

Katie se encogió de hombros como si nada y se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse al comedor, el rubio suspiró internamente de alivio, no quería tener que lidiar con las acusadoras y directas preguntas de su hermana, no quería tener que decir en voz alta lo que pasaba, además ya se había metido en el problema y no era de esos que se rendía ante el más mínimo de los obstáculos.

Logan salió de su habitación frotándose los ojos, con las mejillas un tanto ruborizadas, Kendall sonrió ante la vista pensando que al menos su amigo había dormido bien y podría estar más al pendiente de los movimientos de los chicos para poder vigilarlos mejor en el día.

—Buenos días chicos— Saludó el pelinegro con poco entusiasmo, se dirigió hacía Kendall y se sentó a su lado.

—Hola y adiós— Respondió Katie desde su lugar para después correr a la puerta para disponerse a salir del departamento, su hermano le iba a preguntar para qué, pero luego se retractó y esperó a que sonara la puerta para poder hablar con Logan.

—Bien ¿Cómo comenzaremos con eso?— Preguntó Kendall ansioso e inquieto, eso había ido un poco más allá de la curiosidad de saber que pasaba entre sus dos amigos.

—Hoy los observaremos, tomaremos notas mentales de lo que digan, sus reacciones...— Logan se detuvo por un momento y miró a Kendall fijamente con un sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó Kendall incómodo removiéndose un poco en su lugar.

—No nada, solo que me siento en un universo paralelo— Respondió Logan divertido—. Tú eres el que normalmente… Me dice que hacer

Kendall rodó los ojos y le dio una sonrisa.

—No te acostumbres

—Será difícil—Logan río y se levantó de su lugar en un salto.

— ¿Y ahora...?— Interrogó Kendall haciendo lo mismo, ni con la mitad del entusiasmo que el pelinegro.

—Iremos a la habitación de Carlos a ver algo— Logan cogió de la muñeca a Kendall y lo guío.

Kendall no quiso decir nada porque sabía que se arrepentiría y que Logan podría usar las palabras que dijera en su contra, solo se dejó llevar sintiéndose como un torpe e idiota, él era el que normalmente llevaba no el que era llevado (ya fuera de una manera literal o retórica), al estar frente a la puerta de la habitación no pudo evitar temblar un poco, ya estaba indagando el porqué Logan lo había arrastrado hasta frente la habitación del más pequeño.

Logan suspiró, volteó y abrió la puerta despacio para encontrarse con un Carlos y James acostados en la misma cama, reprimió todo deseo de gritarles para dañar su burbuja personal y despertaran.

Kendall no pudiendo resistir las ganas se puso a espadas de Logan y miró la escena, por un momento se sintió como la mierda, quería ser él el que estuviera en ese lugar, al lado de Carlos, sintiendo su suave respiración, su adictivo olor corporal y más poder despertar y verlo a su lado para poder acariciarlo, suspiró reprimiendo sus ganas de irse, de repente escuchó y sintió como algo se quebró en él.

Logan dio un paso atrás, cerró la puerta y volteó para poder ver a su amigo rubio sin percatarse que estaba más cerca de lo que debería, quedaron pegados pecho con pecho, Kendall solo clavó su mirada a la de él y no pudo evitar que un rubor apareciera en su cara, se sintió avergonzado por su falta de atención, dio un paso para atrás para poder recuperar su espacio personal.

Y como siempre era él que rompía la tensión con sus comentarios.

— ¡Guau!— Comenzó Kendall cruzando los brazos— nunca imaginé que ellos…

—Sí lo sé, cuando nos fuimos a las habitaciones, escuché murmullos… te mencionaban, me mencionaban pero eso no es importante, lo importante es que rieron un poco y después de un silencio un poco prolongado escuché un "descansa Litos" y luego un "Quédate conmigo"— Explicó Logan con voz baja como si nada.

Kendall lo miró sorprendido, el pecho le dolió en ese instante no quería escuchar más, no quería llegar a conclusiones antes de terminar el día, no quería admitir que lo que estaba pasando por su mente tal vez fuera verdad.

Trató de hablar pero sus palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta, aún estaba en estado de shock por lo que había visto y escuchado, el pelinegro le preguntó qué pensaba al respecto y maldijo en su mente.

—No sé qué pensar aún Logan— Respondió arrastrando sus palabras al igual que sus pies para llegar a la cocina, ahora si le había dado hambre.

Logan lo siguió incrédulo y se paró al otro lado de la barra.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes que pensar? Acabaste de ver…

— ¡Sé lo que ví! Solo que necesito ver más. Recuerda que alguna vez nosotros también dormimos juntos y no necesariamente porque nos gustemos o ¿sí?— Kendall volteó y sacó el cereal del cajón, buscó su plato y puso el contenido agresivamente.

Logan respiró un poco, miró a Kendall desconcertado porque jamás vio que perdiera la cordura tan fácil, aunque sabía que tampoco debió presionarlo para que dijera algo, sabía que sería algo difícil para él asimilar el extraño comportamiento de sus amigos, no quería pelear con él era lo último que necesitaba.

Viendo como se dirigía a la mesa, lo siguió y sentó con él para poder hablarle.

—Lo siento— Comenzó Logan con voz tenue para no volver a alterar al rubio.

Kendall lo ignoró por un instante, llevó una cucharada de cereal a la boca, disfrutó su sabor por un segundo, miró Logan el cual no pudo evitar mirarlo con tristeza, se conmovió al ver la frustración en los ojos de su amigo, sonrió forzosamente regañándose a sí mismo por su comportamiento, no era culpa de Logan lo que estaba pasando.

—Tranquilo, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer— Dijo Kendall con esa voz conciliadora que Logan conocía tan bien y lo calmaba cada vez que lo escuchaba—, hagamos un trato: En el transcurso del día no diremos nada al respecto, solo observaremos. Cuando ya los chicos se hayan ido a dormir nos vemos en tu habitación para juntar todo lo que ambos hayamos visto.

—Trato— Secundó Logan con una sonrisa cálida.

Kendall por un momento se dejó atrapar por esa sonrisa, se sintió tan tranquilo de ver a Logan con su entusiasmo de siempre.

Iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por James, todos cruzaron miradas y se tensaron al hacerlo.

—Ho-hola— Saludó James mirando a Kendall y Logan una vez más, se dirigió a la cocina dejándolos atrás.

El pelinegro miró al rubio y gesticuló 'Guau' silencioso mientras era correspondido por un asentimiento.

* * *

Kendall, Logan, Carlos y James se encontraban en el parque de PalmWoods viendo como Katie hacía de las suyas a Bitters, como las Jennifers revoloteaban por el lugar diciendo lo supuestamente fabulosas que eran.

Carlos no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de tonto enamorado al ver a las Jennifers, James solo rodó los ojos fastidiado y por supuesto los dos que estaban al lado de ellos lo habían notado. Logan se divirtió por el momento. Kendall, bueno solo cabe decir que estaba colocando en practica los consejos de Jo sobre actuación, porque estaba apunto de estallar pero se mostraba muy sereno a su pesar.

Lo bueno de ese día era que no tenían que ensayar nada de nada, era perfecto porque así solo podrían enfocarse en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, siendo más específicos… Lo que pasaba con Carlos.

Sus ilusiones cayeron cuando vio a Kelly acercándose a ellos con su celular en la mano, se paró en frente ellos y los miró neutral.

_No lo digas, por favor no lo digas…_ se decía el rubio a sí mismo, esperando y rogando al menos que no fuera lo que estuviera pensando, Gustavo haciendo uno de sus berrinches exigiendo que ellos debían estar allá para poder completar alguna coreografía o canción.

—Kendall. Grabación de emergencia, no digas nada, ni una queja...— avisó y advirtió Kelly levantando su dedo índice, después mirando de nuevo su celular y dándose la vuelta lista para marcharse con el chico— ¿¡Que esperas!? No tenemos todo el día.

Se miraron entre los cuatro, luego volvieron su vista a Kelly, estaba más estresada de lo que alguna vez llegaron a verla al hacer sus travesuras y salirse con la suya, el rubio la siguió sin decir nada para evitar tener problemas, le dio una rápida mirada a Logan pidiéndole de una manera u otra que nos los perdiera mucho de vista y este solo asintió entendiendo el mensaje, James levantó una de sus cejas un poco con la suerte de que nadie lo notó.

Kendall siguió su camino, no pudo evitar sentirse en un grave aprieto, sabía por qué Gustavo lo había llamado.

Y al llegar no se sorprendió de haber acertado, sabía que tarde o temprano se quejaría por las grabaciones de su voz para su nuevo single. La razón, el día en el que lo estaban grabando tenía a un sonriente Carlos frente a él, eso lo hacía perder el foco por completo, de cierta forma lo hacía salir de él, tanto que cantó casi por inercia no es que se escuchara mal, solo que no se escuchaba como él, se escuchaba vacío.

Antes de que Gustavo pudiera decir algo más o mejor dicho algo se metió a la cabina de grabación y trató de grabar de nuevo.

No podía concentrarse del todo, sabía que la persona que hacía que todo se le moviera no estaba cerca, pero no estaba tranquilo tampoco al no poder estar de cerca observándolo para poder ver si tenía una pequeñísima oportunidad de que todo fuera un malentendido.

Sabía que a Gustavo no le iban a gustar los resultados de su próxima grabación porque estaba más distraído que la vez anterior.

Terminó con la última frase sin darse cuenta y salió directo a los pasillos de Rocque sin decirle ni una palabra, se sentó en los muebles y lanzó un suspiro.

Kelly pasó junto a él, por un momento se detuvo y le preguntó qué pasaba él dudó por un momento en responderle, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que estaba sintiendo y en instante no es que tuviera muchas opciones.

* * *

Logan estaba sentado junto a James y Carlos en el parque de Palm Woods, después de que Kendall se fue acordaron comenzaron a buscar algo más divertido que hacer que ver pasar gente frente a ellos.

Carlos terminó arrastrando a sus otros dos amigos junto con Katie y los demás chicos pequeños del lugar para poder jugar Paintball, Logan estaba sorprendido de que les dieran el permiso de hacerlo, James simplemente deliraba desde hacía mucho tiempo tenía ganas de jugarlo, pero nunca encontró la oportunidad de arrastrar a sus amigos con él al campo donde se se llevaba a cabo.

Logan terminó en el equipo de Katie, después de una discusión entre los chicos, James y Carlos en el de Tyler, porque según si quedaban todos los "Grandes" en un solo equipo seria desventaja para los que no tuvieran al menos uno, además de que Carlos siguió sin pensar a James al equipo en el que quedara, por supuesto eso el pelinegro lo notó y no pudo disimular una sonrisa, ese momento iría a su colección.

* * *

—Es un gran dilema Kendall y dime… ¿Qué harás?— Preguntó Kelly sentándose al lado de él.

—No lo sé, nunca pensé que eso pudiera llegar a pasar y ahora que lo hace creo que… Me siento como un tonto— Respondió Kendall desanimado.

—No creo que seas un tonto, eres muy astuto y creeme eso es decir poco

— ¿Eso crees?

—Bueno sí, eres muy diferente a los líderes de las otras bandas que Gustavo ha producido, eres un buen chico malo, eres simplemente tú y eres espontáneo.

— ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

—Lo que creas que es correcto

—Ese es el problema, por primera vez en mi vida estoy dudando en hacer lo que yo quiero

Cuando Kelly iba a decir algo más su celular sonó lo miró por un instante y después miró Kendall para poder decirle lo que pensaba.

—Esta bien. Mi sugerencia es que lo hagas, si no te importa mucho ver a Carlos con James es porque no te gusta tanto como piensas—Kelly suspiró y se levantó como un resorte lista para seguir con su trabajo—, suerte y ahora tengo que irme a revisar como van los masajistas de Montie.

Kendall la miró confundido.

— ¿Montie tiene masajistas? Solo es un gato— Dijo Kendall un tanto sorprendido.

—Sí, es extraño lo sé. Suerte.

—La necesito, gracias… Por todo

Kelly le sonrió y salió por la entrada principal, Kendall suspiró y se ahogó en sus pensamientos, en definitiva iba terminar lo que comenzó sin duda alguna resolvería eso.

— ¡Perro!

Al escuchar ese grito se sobresaltó y la estadía allí sería más larga de lo pensaba.

* * *

Al llegar al 2J, el rubio se encontró con unos muy cansados James y Carlos mirando la televisión, notó que se les había vuelto una costumbre, notó lo cerca que estaban pero no lo suficiente como para llegar a tener algún roce indebido o que los incitara a algo más, el ambiente estaba como para que pasara algo más.

Cuando lo voltearon a mirar se apenó un poco.

— Hola Kendall ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo te fue con Gustavo?— Habló Carlos con su típica sonrisa juguetona y entusiasmo.

—Yo… Ah. Bien, eso creo— Balbuceó Kendall tratando de recuperar la compostura, cuando lo hizo se acordó de algo—, ¿Dónde está Logan?

—Está en su habitación haciendo tarea, bueno eso fue lo que él dijo, lo vi con hojas y tomando apuntes, colocando esa mirada a la que todos tememos de "Creo que estoy descubriendo algo"— Respondió James como si nada con un poco de diversión—, te perdiste de una batalla épica de PaintBall

— ¡Sí! James estuvo asombroso. Debiste verlo esquivar todas esas balas de pintura y disparando, parecía… No encuentro las palabras para eso, se veía genial— Habló Carlos un poco emocionado recordando el momento con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

—No tanto como Carlos diciéndoles que hacer a esos chicos, no sabía que tenía un lado tan dominante— Respondió James entre coqueto y casual dándole un pequeño empujón al hombro del más pequeño.

Kendall no podía más, verlos hablar así del otro y coquetear disimuladamente le hizo perder un poco la cordura que le costó mucho juntar al llegar al apartamento, los miró con una sonrisa fingida mostrando el interés que ya había perdido.

—Que bueno, estoy feliz por ustedes—Respondió Kendall haciéndose el cansado—.Llamen cuando mamá llegue y tenga lista la cena, quiero descansar, ha sido una tarde larga.

—Claro Kendall, ¿necesitas algo más?— Se preocupó Carlos, eso conmovió en parte a James, le parecía tan lindo cuando lo hacía, tanto que no sabía como se contenía para no saltar encima de él.

Kendall sonrió, negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la habitación de Logan, en definitiva él tenía que saber lo que acababa de pasar entre esos dos.

James al ver que Kendall dejó la sala por completo se dirigió a Carlos para poder preguntarle si había notado el comportamiento extraño de su amigo, el latino lo miró con desconcierto.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— Preguntó Carlos dudoso moviéndose en su lugar un tanto incómodo.

—Porque últimamente se le ve triste, cuando sabes que él no es así… Tú me entiendes— Explicó James acercándose más a Carlos.

—Bien, algo debe estar molestándolo y no sabe como decirlo—Dijo Carlos con simpleza, se encogió de hombros y miró al frente, en serio estar con James en ocasiones se le dificultaba.

—De seguro está ocultando un secreto amor por alguien— Bromeó James conteniendo una risita

—Logan…— Dijo Carlos

— ¿Ah? Estás demente— Respondió James

—No no no Logan, esta entrando a la habitación de Kendall escuché la puerta

James iba a decir algo, pero fue callado por un siseo de Carlos, el pequeño se levantó y comenzó a trazar el camino a la habitación de Logan, el castaño lo siguió sin hacer alguna pregunta al respecto, se pararon frente a la puerta para poder escuchar lo que lo que pasaba del otro lado.

* * *

Logan cerró la puerta detrás de él, se sentó al lado de Kendall mientras este solo se limitaba a seguirlo con la mirada, el pelinegro le sonrió acarició uno de sus brazos sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, todo le estaba saliendo tan mecánicamente, su mente se desconectó de su cuerpo y solo se sentía que estaba junto al rubio pero no podía pensar con claridad lo que hacía ni acordarse porque lo había ido a buscar.

Kendall suspiró y colocó su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro, este sintió como sus mejillas se colocaron calientes de la vergüenza.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—Susurró Logan de repente sintiendo como su amigo se tensaba debido a la pregunta.

—No nada, solo que Gustavo fue muy cruel hoy. Es todo.

Logan no le creyó, nunca había visto a Kendall de esa manera por algo que Gustavo le hubiera dicho alguna vez por más malo y cruel que se escuchara, en realidad le divertía ya que después tomaba revancha de una manera u otra.

Hizo que lo mirara fijamente y se dejaron atrapar por la mirada del otro.

Y sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos en que instante pasó, compartieron un beso que hizo que ambos se estremecieran, se preguntaran que pasaba y al final se dejaran llevar por el cálido toque del otro.

Logan se separó de Kendall con una sonrisa.

—Linda forma de romper la tension…— Logan bromeó separándose del todo de su amigo rubio.

—Aja, ¿Ahora quieres hablar del 'experimento'?

—Creo que después, nos veremos luego de cenar, después de que todos vayan a dormir como acordamos para cerciorarnos de que no nos escuche

* * *

Afuera Carlos y James no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, llegaron a una rápida conclusión.

—Están saliendo a nuestras espaldas—Dijo James disgustado cruzándose de brazos.

Carlos iba a decir algo pero escucharon pasos dentro de la habitación de Kendall, ambos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron a la sala para no ser descubiertos espiando, se sentaron como si nada y prendieron el televisor para mirarlo como si en verdad le hubieran estado colocando cuidado en los últimos minutos.

Logan miró al par en el sillón, luego ambos voltearon a mirarlo a él con miradas neutrales y después preguntaron que pasaba.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?— Preguntó Logan a la ofensiva tocándose ambas mejillas.

—Si, tienes los labios hinchados y las mejillas rojas— Respondió James neutral volviendo la vista al televisor.

Carlos solo miró a Logan con tristeza, nunca pensó que sus amigos no fueran capaces de confiarle algo como eso, eran ellos y siempre los apoyaría no importaba las consecuencias, pensó en Kendall por un momento, después en James quién estaba sentado a su lado… ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Nunca en su vida se sintió de esa manera.

Como celoso y ¿Confundido? No, estaba seguro que era enojo, o se trataría de convencer de eso.

* * *

**_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, pues continuando lo que estaba diciendo arriba soy Kenlos y Jagan Shipper, solo que de vez en cuando me gusta cambiar... Gracias por leer XOXO_**

**_*Johana*_**


	3. Paso II: Recopilación e hipotesis

_**Nada que agregar.. **_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

La hora de la cena llegó, todos estaban sentados en la mesa, James no podía dejar de mirar con preocupación a Carlos quien a su vez estaba más que concentrado en su comida, Kendall no pudo evitar notar la mirada del castaño sobre el latino y pues Logan… Bueno, Logan no podía evitar sentirse un poco confuso por las señales que sus amigos le estaban enviando. Sin duda la incógnita que tenía iba más allá de Carlos y James.

Una nueva pregunta surgió ¿Por qué Kendall se comportaba tan extraño? No tenía que ver nada con el beso, en realidad sabía que había sido algo el cual debía dejar pasar al ser solo una causa y efecto al estar solos, al querer proteger a Kendall (aunque sabía que estaba fuera de su alcance hacerlo), y más todavía al verlo tan deprimido no pudo evitar sentirse así también, un sentimiento en él se movió, era muy difícil de explicar.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando sacudió todo eso de su cabeza para evitar los comentarios de lo demás por no estar presente del todo, pero fue tarde.

— ¿Estás bien Logan?— Preguntó Katie con el mismo tono que él cuando sospechaba algo, todos voltearon a mirar al pelinegro lo cual hizo que se tensara.

—Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?— Respondió Logan de inmediato sintiéndose temblar un poco.

—Estás… Sonrojado y nervioso— Cuando Katie dijo eso nadie le quitó la vista de encima lo cual hizo empeorar la situación para él.

Por un momento odió tener la piel tan blanca como para que notaran su rubor, los labios tan delicados y rosas porque se notaban cuando estaban rojos e hinchados, en definitiva nada se le escapaba a Katie, ni siquiera supo cómo la señora Knight no se dio cuenta cuando lo saludo al sentarse en la mesa junto a ellos.

Su mente comenzó a maquinar, no quería decir la verdad le parecía vergonzosa, cuando se le ocurrió su brillante idea sonrió cansado, eso si no lo tuvo que fingir para nada.

—Me siento un poco enfermo y cansado— Mintió Logan mirando a Kendall, después puso su mirada rápidamente en la señora Knight—, ¿Puedo retirarme a descansar?

La señora Knight lo miró con preocupación y asintió lentamente, le hizo saber que estaba allí para cuando necesitara algo, a lo más que pudo hacer Logan fue sonreírle, quería hablar solo si era absolutamente necesario, sabía que si lo hacía se delataría a sí mismo, su voz se quebraría y saldrían las palabras que no debían.

Kendall ladeó la cabeza confundido, James solo colocaba atención a cada gesto de sus amigos, Katie no quería meterse en eso pero ya se le estaba haciendo raro e irritante ver a los chicos así, comportándose de la manera más extraña que pudo llegar a haber visto en ellos alguna vez.

Kendall se aclaró la garganta con la idea de llamar la atención de todos, aunque sin saberlo ya la tenía. Logan se detuvo en seco al escuchar las palabras del rubio.

—Voy contigo, necesito preguntarte algo en privado—Kendall se levantó y siguió al pelinegro hasta la habitación de este.

* * *

Logan se sentó en su cama sin pronunciar ninguna palabra aún, no quería, no se sentía en el deber de mencionar algo, en realidad estaba bien antes de tener esos pensamientos y justo cuando comenzaron su estado de ánimo se puso extraño, tanto como algunas veces el clima se comportaba.

Kendall se sentó al lado de él, ambos por un momento escucharon sus agitadas respiraciones, les hizo recordar al beso que habían compartido no hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

—Estuvo mal… Ya sabes, besarte—Kendall rompió el silencio con ese comentario tan desgarrador.

—Sí y mucho, no sé por qué lo hiciste. Dime ¿Qué te pasa? Estas actuando raro desde ayer...—Logan detuvo sus palabras para corregirse— ...Desde que empezamos a notar que los chicos se comportan extraño.

Kendall tragó, sabía que debía decir la verdad por más que le costara.

—Te lo diré, es que me gusta Carlos y pensar en que puede estar con James o que ambos se correspondan un sentimiento es tan. Tan...— El rubio no pudo completar su frase, bajó la mirada y suspiró.

— ¿Duro? lo sé, bueno más o menos… Si quieres dejamos las cosas así, no tienes que hacer esta locura porque yo te la pedí, estarías renunciando a Carlos sin siquiera saber si tienes una oportunidad—Logan volteó la mirada esperando a que su amigo también lo hiciera pero fue en vano.

—Lo haremos— Kendall subió su mirada, sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa—. Y logan, la próxima vez que quieras "Romper la tension" piensalo mejor.

Logan río y como pudo pronunció un "De acuerdo", aunque el fondo aún le preocupaba Kendall, le preocupaba que escondiera sus sentimientos de esa manera, no quería verlo triste por su culpa y mucho menos molesto, no quería que renunciara a algo que quería, ya lo había hecho lo suficiente, ahora sentía que era su turno de corresponder todas esas veces.

* * *

James soltó un suspiro mientras se sentaba en el sillón, aún no podía creer que después de todas las 'obvias señales' que Kendall y Logan enviaban, se le hacía un tanto increíble e inconcebible que no quisieran decir que estaban saliendo, que tenían algo al secreto, tenía tanta curiosidad del porque no lo volvían público si no iban a juzgarlos ni mucho menos, eran sus amigos y siempre estaría para ellos no importaba lo que prefirieran, si lo aceptaban a él como un chico adicto a las chicas, a su apariencia personal y amante de productos para el cabello, ¿Él por qué no aceptaría a sus dos amigos gays salidos del closet después de descubrir sus sentimientos por el otro? sería ridículo si no lo hiciera.

Carlos no pudo evitar sentarse frente al futbolito simplemente a hacer girar los muñecos y ver cómo poco a poco se detenían, estaba pensando lo mismo que su amigo castaño pero lo que más le incomodaba y molestaba era no saber ¿Por qué sentía el vacío más grande de lo que debía sentirlo? Eso lo tenía confundido, de seguro y era porque sentía celos.. Pero ¿De qué? no lo entendía ¿De Logan? ¿De qué él sí fue capaz de conseguir lo que él no? (Declararle su amor a alguien sin retractarse y decir al final que era solo una broma), suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en ambas manos.

Ambos se perdieron en un silencio no tan cómodo hasta que Katie entró a la habitación, llamó la atención de los dos usando sus pistolas de agua.

— ¡Quiero saber que pasa y quiero saberlo ahora!— La chica dijo severa apuntando a Carlos y James quienes solo la veían horrorizados, ella se mantuvo seria.

— ¡Tu hermano y Logan salen en secreto!— Gritó Carlos ocultándose al lado del futbolito para evitar ser mojado de nuevo con esa agua de dudosa procedencia que no olía muy bien.

— ¡Carlos!— Regañó James desde el sofá volteándolo a mirar con enojo, podía estar muy enojado por eso, pero respetaría que sus amigos quisieran mantenerlo en secreto.

—¿Eso era? Ahh, El secreto entre ellos, escabullirse tarde en la noche sin que ustedes se dieran cuenta a la cocina, las miradas, el … "Necesito hablar contigo"— Katie bajó sus armas, se puso al lado de James y río un poco haciendo que en él creciera una gran duda. —Te demoraste mucho en descubrirlo James, eres tan lento.

Carlos salió de su escondite, se dirigió hacia ellos y se sentó al lado de Katie dejándola en la mitad, los tres suspiraron montaron los pies en la mesa del centro para estar más cómodos, pasaron varios minutos en silencio, de vez en cuando decían algo al no soportarlo, pero no tocaron más el tema de Kendall y Logan, era incomodo para ellos aún.

—Katie ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— Habló Carlos como si nada cogiendo un poco su camisa húmeda, vio como la chica asintió— ¿De dónde es el agua que nos echaste? Quiero saber…

Katie río, los chicos la miraron de manera extraña con miedo en sus ojos, para torturarlos se fue y no le dio respuesta a Carlitos, solo los dejó allí, sentados, más confusos y preguntándose qué era lo que le estaba pasando a todo el mundo que se estaban comportando tan raro.

James miró a Carlos como solía hacerlo a menudo sin que se diera cuenta, siempre que ambos quedaban solos, luchaba contra su impulso de empujarlo y besarlo sin sentido.

El pequeño volteó y por accidente se conectaron sus miradas, no soportándolo más James hizo un movimiento. Llevó una de sus manos a las mejillas de él, le quitó el casco, acercó sus frentes y con toda la delicadeza que pudo le acarició.

De más está decir que Carlos no se movió, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de esas tiernas, suaves y adictivas caricias que James le brindaba, tímidamente rodeó su cuello con sus brazos buscando estar aún más cerca, olió la loción favorita de James y no pudo evitar que una sonrisita tonta se cruzara por su rostro.

James se detuvo unos segundos, imitó las acciones del pequeño acercándose más en un abrazo, no quería que nada arruinara ese instante, era mágico, parecía irreal y más aún no lo lograba hacerlo, pero lo deseaba en verdad era poder tocar sus labios con los suyos.

Todavía no sentía que debiera hacerlo, así qué se separó, vio con pesar como Carlos gruñía por su acción pero no dio marcha atrás, solo lo miró con una sonrisa dulce que hizo que el pequeño temblara de la emoción, sus dudas existenciales se habían ido, no del todo pero lo hicieron, ninguno de los dos creyó lo que pasó había sido el primer contacto de ese tipo que habían tenido.

Sonrieron una vez más, apartaron sus miradas apenados y se sentaron uno al lado del otro sin decir nada más, no hacía falta.

* * *

Logan y Kendall estaba tumbados en la cama mirando al techo, pasaron así hasta que no escucharon a nadie afuera, de vez en cuando mencionaban alguna trivialidad para aligerar el ambiente y distraerse. Logan estaba esperando a que Kendall estuviera listo para decir lo que habían notado en sus dos amigos mientras pasaba el día, por más que trataba de disimular que estaba emocionado no podía. Quería contar lo que pasó con detalle en la 'épica' batalla de PaintBall.

—Estoy listo, habla Logan miremos a ver que pasa de una vez por todas—Kendall dijo decidido, no pudo contener un pequeño temblor.

—Te dije que no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres—Le recordó Logan preocupado. Por más emocionado que se viera, no quería desanimar más a su amigo de lo que ya estaba.

—Pero yo quiero así que… Comienza a contar antes de que me dé algún tipo de ataque de ansiedad o algo

—Esta bien. Hoy en la guerra de pintura…

— ¡PaintBall!

— ¡Lo que sea! La primera cosa significativa que yo vi fue que Carlos siguió James al equipo en el quedó, la segunda no dejaban de tocarse ni mirarse, no comprendo como no fueron blancos fáciles y la tercera pero no menos importante escuché decirle a James a Carlos que él era importante para él que nunca lo dejaría… Sí que es dramático.

Kendall tragó fuerte y después río por el comentario del pelinegro.

—Es James de quién hablamos— Kendall suspiró—. Cuando llegué al apartamento encontré a James y Carlos sentados frente a la televisión. Me contaron que ustedes hoy jugaron PaintBall y no podían dejar de decir lo fantásticos que se veían ante los ojos del otro, no dejaban de coquetearse ni sonreirse. El ambiente que los rodeaba estaba tenso, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Logan pensó por un momento, analizó y se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar con claridad ya que lo que iba a decir podía hacer que la incomodidad de ellos creciera.

— ¿Cómo cuándo...— Logan se detuvo con un hilo de voz— ...Nos besamos?

—Más o menos, pero no era una mala tensión sino de la buena

— ¡Oh! Bien, mi hipótesis es que pueden tener sentimientos por él otro. No pueden evitar tocarse ni mirarse, hay tensión cuando están uno cerca del otro, siempre se hacen mimos, no pueden estar separados por mucho tiempo. Se gustan o tienen una relación en secreto.

—Si tuvieran una relación en secreto la tensión sería menor, yo creo que tienen sentimientos por el otro pero no lo aceptan o simplemente no saben que son correspondidos y les da miedo confesarse.

—Dí lo que quieras yo creo que salen en secreto—Dijo Logan en forma de berrinche cruzando los brazos y haciendo pucheros.

—Yo digo que tienen sentimientos que no saben que son correspondidos—Respondió Kendall volteándose en la cama divertido por el comportamiento de su amigo, después se sentó y miró a sus pies— ¿Cómo decidiremos cuál es la hipótesis correcta?

Logan imitó las acciones de Kendall, con esa sonrisa juguetona a la que tanto le temía el rubio.

—Experimentación.

* * *

**_XOXO_**

**_*Johana*_**


	4. Paso III: Experimentación 1 fallida

_**Heme aquí con la continuación de esta historia i'm so excited for this! Okey no :B exagero solo un poco...**_

_**Enjoy dear lovers!**_

* * *

Logan despertó al sentir algo moverse a su lado, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta se postrara en su rostro cuando vio a Kendall dormido pacíficamente a su lado y al recordar que pasó después de hablar de lo que iban a hacer para saber cual de los dos tenía la razón o estaba más cerca de la verdad de sus dos amigos. Ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta de la hora, se quedaron riendo y bromeando hasta tarde sobre una que otra cosa, Logan se dio cuenta de que su amigo se había dormido al dejarlo hablando de un momento al otro solo por cinco minutos, no quiso levantarlo así que se hizo un lugar al lado de él y se durmió.

Para no despertar a Kendall de su sueño, Logan se levantó despacio con cuidado de no hacer ruido o un movimiento brusco, cogió rumbo directo a la cocina, se asombró al llegar y encontrar a Carlos allí, sabía que no era muy madrugador, que odiaba despertar temprano si no tenía obligaciones que cumplir.

El pequeño lo miró con sorpresa, no se sentía listo para ver a los chicos. Logan le habló pero lo ignoró. El pelinegro se confundió por la manera en la que su amigo lo trató. Lo único que hizo fue quedarse parado en el mismo lugar escuchando los pasos de Carlos alejándose y preguntándose a sí mismo qué era los que pasaba con las personas de su alrededor últimamente.

Se sentó frente a la barra y puso sus manos en ella y enseguida dejó que su cara cayera sobre ellas, su mente estaba tan revuelta y llena de incógnitas que sentía que iba a estallar.

_MC_

Carlos se dejó caer en su cama, se cubrió con las sábanas y abrazó a una de sus almohadas. No podía creer todo lo que sintió al ver a Logan, por un instante pensó que no podría lograr no bombardearlo de preguntas sobre él y Kendall tenía curiosidad, quería saber porque ambos decidieron no contarles. Si era por guardar el secreto de Katie, la señora Knight, Gustavo, Kelly… Ellos lo harían sin pensarlo. No toleró que sus amigos no confiaran en él. Más específicamente que Kendall no confiara en él pero ¿Por qué?

Al escuchar su puerta sonar se colocó en alerta, volteó con cuidado y al ver que era James descansó un poco, soltó un suspiro mientras se sentaba y le daba un espacio al castaño.

Ambos compartieron una mirada por unos segundos.

Carlos bajó la mirada por un momento, apretó las sábanas entre sus manos mientras daba un largo suspiro de frustración, todo él se sentía tan tenso por todo lo que le estaba pasando le estaba haciéndolo pensar más de lo que le gustaba. Se acurrucó en el pecho de James y lo abrazó fuertemente, le encantaba cuando el castaño le abrazaba así porque se sentía protegido, querido…

Ambos gimieron ante la sensación de tener al otro en sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué te afecta tanto?— Preguntó James con preocupación en su voz.

—No lo sé, creo que me siento ofendido. No puedo creer aún que piensen que no los apoyaremos y lo guarden para ellos—Respondió Carlos en susurro acurrucándose más en el castaño.

—¿Les aplicamos la ley del hielo?

Carlos se separó de su amigo confundido por un momento, no sabía si sería fuerte como para llevar tal cosa acabo odiaba dejar de hablarle a sus amigos por cosas insignificantes… Aunque eso para él no lo fue mucho por lo que estaba notando. Asintió con algo de duda pero quería hacer que ambos sintieran al menos un poco de culpa por haberles mentido James y él.

_MC_

El desayuno fue un tanto raro, Carlos y James charlaban entre ellos ignorando a Kendall y Logan cuando trataban de meterse a la conversación, Katie miró a su hermano con compasión y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera. El rubio lo hizo con curiosidad de saber que era lo que le pasaba a ambos, Logan se sintió en la necesidad de ir pero se contuvo, ya estaba lo suficiente cansado como para querer saber más cosas por primera vez en su no tan larga vida, se decidió mejor en evitar la vista de las personas que quedaron en la mesa.

Katie río por lo bajo pensando como decirle a su hermano la razón de por qué James y Carlos estaban tan cortantes con ellos, iba a ser divertido ver su reacción.

—Ni creas que no sabemos lo que tú y Logan se traen entre manos— Comenzó Katie hilarante.

Kendall tragó con fuerza ¿Los habían descubierto?

— ¿Qué?

—Hermano mayor tú y Logan están más cerca últimamente, comparten muchos secretos…

— ¿Qué quieres decir? se más clara

Katie puso los ojos en blanco fastidiada.

— ¡Tú y Logan están saliendo!

Kendall internamente suspiro y sintió alivio no quería que ellos supieran que les estaban haciendo algún tipo de seguimiento para saber qué les pasaba en especial Carlos, no quería tener que dar explicaciones de por qué su curiosidad, de por qué quería saber si entre esos dos había algo o no.

Y allí estaba con la boca abierta listo para negar lo que su hermana le había dicho.

— ¡Estás demente! Logan y yo… No estamos saliendo

—Cualquiera que los viera diría que eso no es cierto, ya los descubrimos y pueden dejar de fingir

—Pero hermanita, entre nosotros no hay nada ¿Qué los hace pensar que sí?

Katie suspiró resignada, dio media vuelta y se devolvió a su lugar en la mesa dejando a un confundido Kendall atrás ¿Saliendo con Logan? ¿Desde cuándo?

_MC_

Logan se dejó caer en la silla de playa con cara sorprendida sin saber qué decir, habían llegado de Rocque records y fueron a la piscina para poder pasar un rato relajante allí y de paso llevar a cabo lo que habían acordado la noche anterior para ver quién tenía la razón. Kendall decidió contarle lo que estaban pensando que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Kendall se sentó en el que estaba al lado y se dispuso a reir por las disparatadas ideas de los otros. El pelinegro se ofendió un poco, sabía que el rubio nunca le vería de esa forma especial, no es que le importara que lo hiciera solo quería que sacara de su mente a Carlitos por su propio bien.

Ambos suspiraron tratando de alejar esos extraños pensamientos de sus mentes y se dispusieron a repasar el plan.

—Bien, sabes que en menos de 20 minutos los chicos bajarán para poder disfrutar esta linda piscina así que vamos a hablar con una de la Jennifer's para que coquetee con Carlos y ver la reacción de James— Recordó Logan mirando a los lados para poder localizar a las chicas las cuales estaban en su mesa de siempre, haciendo lo de siempre y burlándose de los demás. Como siempre.

—Antes de llevar a cabo el plan. Pidamos disculpas a los chicos por lo de nuestra "Relación"— sugirió Kendall audaz mientras alzaba una de sus cejas, Logan no dudo en preguntar por qué con su mirada—, ya lo verás.

Fueron donde las chicas, como era de esperarse al verlos tan desesperados por ayuda sacaron provecho haciéndoles prometer que aparecerían en el siguiente aviso promocional en el que btr daría a promoción su siguiente álbum, Logan volteó y respondió rápidamente que sí al ver a James y Carlos correr hacía el lugar, después se quitaron de su lado y volvieron a las sillas de playa, en realidad Kendall se sentó cerca de Logan, cogió su mano y llamó a los chicos.

Les sorprendió que después de que los hubieran evitado todo el día por fin accedieron a ponerle cuidado así fueran unos segundos. Los chicos se pararon frente a ellos y no dijeron nada haciendo que el rubio lo tomara como una señal para hablar.

—Chicos, sentimos haber ocultando lo nuestro solo que nos dio miedo saber la opinion de ustedes, no queríamos perjudicarlos ni romper nuestra amistad. Ahora veo que eso fue estúpido y egoísta

A pesar de estar sentado a Logan le flaquearon las piernas, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y miró tanto Carlos como James esbozaron una sonrisa, le pareció por un momento extraño la reacción del más pequeño pero lo dejó pasar, aún estaba tratando de descubrir a donde quería llegar Kendall con esas falsas disculpas y relación.

—Descuida, creo que los comprendo de cierta forma. Al principio puede ser aterrador pero saben que pueden contar con nosotros ¿cierto?— James habló pasando su brazo por los hombros de Carlos.

—Sí, para lo que sea. Me sentí muy ofendido cuando nos dimos cuenta por nosotros mismos y no por ustedes— Carlos se sonrojó un poco por las acciones del más alto. Logan sonrió.

—Sé que si ustedes -por ejemplo- fueran novios no lo dirían ¿No?— Kendall fue directo, miró a ambos chicos, sus reacciones, en fin.

Por un momento ambos flaquearon, se miraron a los ojos con sonrojos en sus rostros. Kendall estaba deduciendo por los gestos que ambos estaban haciendo. O estaban muy apenados por el comentario de su amigo rubio sabiendo que no era verdad o le dio directo al clavo.

—Nosotros nunca llegaríamos a novios, eso sería extraño. Pero sí, lo haríamos— respondió Carlos rapidamente mirando fijamente a Kendall con esa mirada pura e inocente.

La cara de James cayó solo un poco pero se mantuvo fuerte frente a los chicos y asintió ante las palabras de su amigo de tez latina. Logan entristeció por su falta de asertividad mientras Kendall solo sonreía con suficiencia, acercó sus labios al oído del pelinegro "te lo dije" dijo con diversión ignorando como su amigo pálido se estremeció y como los dos chicos al frente suyo gemían en disgusto alejándose de allí.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no miente?— Preguntó Logan apenas vio que los chicos se sentaron en el borde de la piscina.

—Bien, sabes que Carlos tiende a ser mal mentiroso. No puede ocultar nada, simplemente lo hubiera gritado—Kendall se encogió de hombros, soltó a Logan y se pasó a la silla de playa contigua listo para ver su plan pasar frente a sus ojos—. Ahora que sabemos que solo son sentimientos sin resolver creo que este experimento les ayudará un tanto. A ver si abren los ojos.

Los chicos se callaron y vieron como James se levantaba al puesto de batidos y dejaba a Carlitos atrás con una gran sonrisa en su cara, en seguida la Jennifer rubia apareció y se sentó al lado de él dispuesta a poner en práctica sus encantos.

Luego de unos momentos de ver las risas falsas de la chica, las sonrisa coquetas, mover el cabello cada vez que veía la adorable sonrisa Carlos cogió su mano y besó su mejilla, en ese momento vieron como James entró y quedó petrificado al ver semejante escena frente a él, sin pensarlo fue hacia ellos, se paró detrás de la Jennifer rubia y le vacío los dos batidos que tenía en sus manos, la chica chilló y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a un sorprendido e impactado Carlos. Volteó a mirar a James consternado mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

Logan y Kendall solo miraban sorprendidos desde sus lugares, nunca vieron actuar de esa manera a James y eso era solo el comienzo de las cosas.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?!— Preguntó Carlos enojado empujando a James.

Kendall se sorprendió ante eso, nunca habría pensado que el lindo, inocente y dócil Carlitos reaccionara así ante alguna situación, era raro verlo enojado de esa manera.

Ni James sabía la respuesta a sus acciones, así que dio se escudó en lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.

—No deberías coquetear con ella, es muy... Ya sabes, no es tu tipo— Dijo James colocando ambas manos en los hombros de su pequeño amigo.

—¿Entonces cuál es mi tipo?— Carlos sacudió las manos del castaño de sus hombros. Al ver como la mirada de su amigo bajó siguió hablando—Solo estás celoso porque no estaba coqueteando contigo

—No es eso...— James dijo con hilo de voz esperando a que su mente creará una mentira que valiera la pena.

—Entonces, ¿Qué?—Carlos dijo severo, cruzó los brazos y endureció su gesto para dar énfasis a su pregunta.

James pensó por un momento decirle la verdad, pero el miedo lo invadió y siento de teorías cruzaron su mente. Sentía que si decía lo que en verdad pasaba lo perdería para siempre eso era lo que menos quería, que si llegara a enterarse nunca lo iba a querer ver de nuevo. Eso en verdad lo aterraba pensar en estar sin uno de sus amigos o mejor dicho la persona que quería solo por un patético desliz.

Bajó la mirada e hizo silencio para evitar decir alguna incoherencia.

Carlos tomó el silencio de James como un sí a todo lo que había dicho anteriormente, un poco decepcionado se fue del lugar y sabiendo que su amigo castaño lo iba a querer seguir le advirtió que no lo hiciera y que lo dejara solo.

Kendall y Logan no podía creer lo que había pasado frente a sus ojos se sintieron tan culpables su verdadera intención no era que pelearan de esa manera solo querían demostrar un punto, lo hicieron pero de la forma menos indicada, de la forma que sabían muy en el fondo que no iban a poder sobrellevar.

James se dirigió al parque de Palmwoods para evitar estar en la misma parte que Carlos, verlo caminar a la salida solo hizo que el alma de ambos chicos cayera a sus pies.

Kendall habló de repente.

—Ve y habla con Carlos, yo con James tenemos que solucionar esto. Ya probamos lo que queríamos probar— Kendall se levantó de su lugar en un brinco siendo seguido por su pelinegro amigo.

—No, tú ve y habla con Carlos.. Antes de que digas algo ¿Recuerdas la última vez que traté de ayudarlo a que se sintiera mejor?—Respondió Logan rápidamente teniendo el brazo del rubio.

Kendall río un poco por el recuerdo, movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Terminaron gritando los dos y tuve que meterme en medio para que no llegara a mayores—Kendall suspiró y miró a Logan neutral—, no me parece buena idea que yo vaya.

—Kendall, solo hazlo no comiences con las excusas...—Logan se fue directo donde James sin dejar que protestara.

Y sin más se fueron con la idea de arreglar eso y terminar con todo de una buena vez.

_MC_

Carlos estaba encerrado en su habitación con la almohada sobre su rostro y respirando con fervor. No podía creer lo que James había hecho, después anhelar tanto tiempo que una de las Jennifer's coqueteara abiertamente con él la oportunidad se le haya esfumado solo por el hecho de que uno de sus mejores amigos estaba celoso de que no pudiera conseguir el logro antes que él.

Sintió como las lágrimas empaparon su rostro y como escasamente la almohada las absorbía. La pelea fue drástica, pasó tan rápido que aún pensaba que era un mal sueño y que pronto despertaría y correría a los brazos de su amigo para poder sentir ese calor que tanto le fascinaba, esas caricias a las que se había vuelto adicto y más a esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban, le hacían olvidar todo el dolor que albergara antes de mirarlos.

Su puerta sonó, pero no tenía ganas de levantarse y ver quién era.

— ¡Vete!

—Abreme Carlos, quiero hablar contigo. Vi tu pelea con James en la piscina— Kendall gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Al escuchar esa voz automáticamente se levantó y abrió la puerta, saltó a los brazos de Kendall buscando apoyo, sin soltarlo guío a su cama y lo sentó.

Kendall iba a hablar pero fue callado por el dedo índice de Carlos. ¿Desde cuándo su pequeño amigo se había vuelto tan seductor? _"De seguro lo aprendió de James"_ alcanzó a pensar antes de perderse en el momento.

Carlos lo miró fijamente con ojos de súplica, con esos ojos que Kendall tanto adoraba e incitaba a hacer cosas que no debía. Se movió un poco más cerca para poder tocar sus labios con los de él y al hacerlo ambos no pudieron evitar que sonidos guturales salieran de si.

El de ojos verdes cerró los ojos, trató de perderse en la sensación del beso pero había un problema...

**_El ya no sentía nada, solo sentía una gran culpa emerger de él sin saber siquiera el por qué._**

* * *

**_Créanme_**_** cuando les diga que me mantengo fiel... A la historia claro, muchas gracias por leer y todo eso =P nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo XOXO**_

_***Johana***_


End file.
